Help Me
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: A creepy oneshot based on something that actually happened to me while playing ACUnity. I never expected my first AC story to be a creepypasta styled oneshot... :/


**A/N: This is loosely based on something that just happened to me.**

 **The whole Bellec/Arno sneak attack and error message really happened. I had never had that happen before, and it's kind of freaking me out. I know my games not haunted, but I thought it made a creepy story.**

 **Enjoy.**

...

After a long day of work, I finally had gotten home and had no intention of anything but sitting back and playing a video games.

Pulling off my jacket, I threw it sloppily onto the velvet sofa in my living room before heading to the kitchen to grab a diet coke.

With drink in hand I turned on my PS4 and scrolled through my library of games, trying to decide what to play.

After a few minutes of searching, my eyes jumped to Assassin's Creed Unity. Notorious for the glitches and bugs on it's launch day, but after three years, it'd become playable with few bugs (that I had ever found).

Cracking open my drink, I loaded the game up and started to continue from where I'd left off.

Arno was trying to find Bellec who'd murdered Mirabeau.

Despite my love for this game, it could make me very uncomfortable. I don't mean in a frustrated way, more like... I don't even know...

Weird things would always happen to me whenever I played this game. Such as Arno seeming to look right at me during cutscenes, or the blood and screaming of the extremists and Templars seeming almost too life-like.

I had just assumed that it was either a bug (though I doubted it since it was more of a feeling than a glitch), or just my mind overthinking things.

After tracking down the the traitors scent like a blood-hound, Arno had arrived at the cathedral to confront Bellec. Elise started rejecting the idea of letting Arno face him alone like usual, but Arno insisted on doing it alone.

I helped him quickly scale the building and reach the roof, where Bellec was waiting.

They had their old conversation about assassins having to "purify" their brotherhood of traitors for centuries, and then the fight began.

Arno was kicking the shit out of Bellec (which I always found funny with Bellec being a master assassin and Arno being new.) like usual, and the fight eventually lead to inside the cathedral.

Bellec did his "disappearing" act, and the cutscene of Elise arriving at the door and Arno searching around started.. But something odd happened.

The cutscene shifted to the normal gameplay camera. It clearly wasn't a cutscene anymore.

I waited, but nothing happened.

I could still hear Bellec yelling at Arno, but he wasn't showing up. Even Arno seemed confused. Looking around searching for the source of the voice.

A few minutes went by with Arno standing there dumbfounded when I started to worry that I had experienced my first game breaking bug.

I tried moving Arno but he didn't move an inch. Curious, I tried anything; drawing my sword, running, throwing a smoke bomb. Nothing.

I started feeling my controller vibrate violently, like I had received a lot of damage, but the screen stayed the same.

I waited another minute and eventually, Bellec stopped talking.

I could see Arno start to shake his head, almost to clear it. He was shuffling his feet and seemed like he was waking up from a deep sleep.

He opened his eyes lazily and glanced toward the camera.

I took a sip of my coke and ended up spitting it all over my sofa; Arno mouthed something, not to Elise (of which he would have been facing) but to the screen. His eyes wide, his stance nervous.

I sat up and leaned toward the screen, trying to read his lips. It looked like he was mouthing 'help me'.

Before I could press any buttons, Elise screamed "look out", as Bellec appeared, jumping from the chandelier, impaling Arno with his sword.

I must have jumped a foot in the air, my drink spilling over everything as Arno screamed in pain. REAL pain. It was just like he was a real person being stabbed. A pool of blood covered the floor as Arno slumped down.

I could hear Elise screaming, as Bellec snickered.

As Arno laid there, blood pooling around him, he continued to stare at me. Still painfully mouthing silent words for help.

Another second later, Bellec aimed his gun at Elise and with a **bang** , I heard Elise drop to the ground.

I could see Arno reach up to the camera, eyes pleading.

Bellec drew his sword and raised it up to deliver the final blow.

I screamed at him to stop but was only met with my screen cutting to blue with the words; _"An error has occurred"_.

I could almost hear as Bellec stabbed Arno in the gut, could almost hear Arno's screams for help.

I sat there in silence for several minutes before clicking the "report error" button and afterwards shutting my PS4 off.

I sat there alone, haunted by the image of Arno looking at me with despair. For help...

 _help me..._


End file.
